happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet 0.5
This article is about the story. For the franchise, see Happy Feet 0.5 (franchise). Happy Feet 0.5 is a fanfiction movie written by johnpatgillespie. It is a midquel to Happy Feet which takes place after the scene where Mumble meets the skuas but before the graduation. Characters *Mumble *Gloria *Chrysta Wolfsworth *Johnny Pitt *Andrew Moriarty *Cliff Wolfsworth *Katniss *Finlay *Barry Tamland *Fantine *Anna Marshall *Victor Creed *Hobo-Joe Garner *Finlay *Memphis *Norma Jean *Seymour *Petey *Professor Corningstone *Tony Lazarus 'Chapter Guide' Warning: The following story contains possibly disturbing content such as violence, possible bad language, sex references and drug use. From this point on, you're reading this at your own risk. Johnpatgillespie. 1. Prologue/Mumble tells a story 2. Not that long ago! 3. Meeting Chrysta 4. Meeting Johnny 5. Friends to the end 6. The Ballad of Cliff Wolfsworth 7. The Golden Skua 8. Saturday Night 9. Chrysta gets humiliated 10. Group Therapy 11. Chrysta vs Gloria 12. Everyone will see 13. Winter Barnes 14. The rivalry 15. Chrysta's nightmare 16. The final exam 17. Chrysta's black eye 18. The recital 19. Foxopolis 20. Katniss beats up Gloria 21. Gloria slaps Mumble 22. Chrysta and Mumble make amends 23. Chrysta runs away 24. Mr Mumble 25. Mumble gets hurt 26. Because you're a freak! 27. The death of Cliff Wolfsworth 28. Gloria gets kidnapped 29. The break-in 30. The battle 31. The party/End credits Trivia *At 31 Chapters, this was initially the longest story on the Happy Feet Fanon Wiki, only being beaten by Happy Feet - Darker Times' total of 41 chapters. * This story has been known for having a much darker tone when compared to the first two films, with themes such as murder, abuse, death, violence and drug use. * The role of main antagonist has been the subject of debate since the story's completion. Due to his abusive nature and his plan to destroy Emperor Land, Cliff is considered by many to be the main villain. However, he is killed during the story's third act before the battle begins, leading others to consider Chrysta the story's tragic main antagonist due to her being the character who Mumble fights in the climax, despite her villainous role only just beginning in the story's final four chapters. However, due to her attitude towards Chrysta and her being responsible for most of the conflicts potrayed in the story, a small minority consider Gloria to be the story's unintentional main antagonist, despite her being the character who Mumble saves in the story's final act. * Shailene Woodley, Elizabeth Olsen and Karen Gillan were all considered for the role of Chrysta before Idina Menzel was eventually cast. Woodley, Olsen and Gillan would later go on to voice Mary, Meg and Carina respectively. * The first chapter was posted on February 28, 2014. The final chapter of Happy Feet 0.95, the finale to the series, was posted on the same day two years later. 'Gallery' mumble's character poster.png|Mumble's character poster Chrysta.png|Chrysta's character poster. johnny.png|Johnny's character poster. gloria's poster.png|Gloria's character poster moriarty.png|Moriarty's character poster winter.png|Winter's character poster. barry.png|Barry's character poster fantine.png|Fantine's character poster cliff.png|Cliff's character poster Did you like this story? Explain why in the comments. Yes No Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Long Stories